As known in the art, a vehicle includes a shift device that switches gear modes of a transmission based on the operation of a shift lever. Patent document 1 describes a prior art example of such a shift device. FIG. 1 shows the shift device described in patent document 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the shift device includes a rotation shaft 20 rotatably supported by a base plate (not shown). A coupling pin 22 couples the rotation shaft 20 and a basal portion of a shift lever 21. Such a structure of the shift device tiltably supports the shift lever 21 in two directions as viewed in the drawing, a shift direction and a selection direction.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-30789